nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Konohagakure Mission Board
Mission Listings (D and C Rank)) The following missions can be taken at any time from Konohagakure's mission board and therefore they have no need for the Kage to authorise them, only B and above Rank Missions will be handed out by the Kage. Each mission has a required number of steps and practices you must carry out, and upon finishing the mission, your team must make a record in the comment box of the team name and mission. Bandits! Clear bandits from the Konoha forests. Rank C Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head into the forests. *Step Two: Locate the bandits. *Step Three: Engage the bandits head on or sneak up on them. *Step Four: Take some hits from the bandits. *Step Five: Defeat the bandits. *Step Six: Return to the village before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Help Villagers In The Mountains Several villagers have become lost in the mountains and one of their party has become trapped/fallen ill/injured themselves. Rank C Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then make your way to the mountain ranges. *Step Two: Meet with the stranded villagers. *Step Three: Try to aid the trapped/ill/wounded villager. *Step Four: Landslide! *Step Five: Avoid the landslide and make sure the villagers are safe from harm. *Step Six: Return to Konoha with the villagers before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Show A Visitor Round The Village A visitor of status has come to Konohagakure. it is your job to give them a guided tour. Rank C Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then meet up with the visitor at the Konoha gate. *Step Two: Start to guide the visitor around the village, showing them the notable points. *Step Three: Have lunch with the visitor. *Step Four: A thief steals the visitors wallet/purse! *Step Five: Chase down the thief and reclaim the wallet/purse. *Step Six: Return the wallet/purse and bid the visitor goodbye before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Fix A Block In The Sewers Someone had been dumping waste in the sewers and blocked them. Your mission is to unblock it. Rank C Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head to the sewers. *Step Two: Locate the source of the blockage. *Step Three: Start removing the rubbish from the blockage into bags. *Step Four: Locate a large rat's nest. *Step Five: Choose whether to dispose of it or leave it. *Step Six: Exit the sewers before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Collect Ingredients Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. Rank C Mission Ingredients to collect - Herbs, mushrooms, berries and one animal for meat. Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head out to the forest. *Step Two: From your list, start searching for ingredients. *Step Three: Come across an animal and chase it. *Step Four: End up crossing a Wild Boar/Wolf (anything vaguely threatening) *Step Five: Run away or kill the beast (extra meat if the latter) *Step Six: Return to the resturant and give them the ingredients before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Clean The Hokage Monument The Hokage monument hasn't been cleaned in a while and it is your turn to do so. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head to the Hokage monument. *Step Two: Start to clean the bottom of the stone faces. *Step Three: Move up higher to clean the tops. *Step Four: Have one or two of the group lose their balance and fall off. *Step Five: Help save them. *Step Six: Finish cleaning before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Meeko Hunt Meeko has run off with an important piece of equipment and is missing. Find him and return the missing equipment. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board and starting on the retrival. *Step Two: Locate Meeko. *Step Three: Catch Meeko. *Step Four: Have Meeko escape you. *Step Five: Catch Meeko again. *Step Six: Return the equipment before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Help Out At The Hospital Help out at the hospital with minor patient needs. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board and go to the hospital. *Step Two: Talk to the staff and see what you can do, wrapping bandages, carrying supplies etc. *Step Three: Carry out the tasks given. *Step Four: One of the team accidentally cut themself/hit their head/break a bone etc. *Step Five: Get treated for your own injury. *Step Six: Leave the hospital before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Organising The Library The Konoha library needs organising and you have opted to help. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board and head to the library. *Step Two: Talk to the clerk and begin to organise the books, clean the tables etc. *Step Three: Bring out the ladders to reach the top shelf. *Step Four: Have one or two of the team fall down and bring all the books with them. *Step Five: Start again and organise the shelves. *Step Six: Talk to the clerk upon finishing before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Help Out On A Farm A local farm needs some help managing the premises. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head to the farm. *Step Two: Talk to the farmers about what they want doing. *Step Three: Begin the work around the farm. *Step Four: After a while, have one of the group accidentally let loose chickens/cows/pigs etc. *Step Five: Round up all the escaped animals. *Step Six: Finish the work before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Walk In The Park A local has asked you to take their dogs for a walk while they are at work. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then turn up at the villager's house. *Step Two: Take the dogs from them. *Step Three: Go to the park with the dogs and have them break free. *Step Four: Chase the dogs and reclaim them. *Step Five: Finish the walk. *Step Six: Return the dogs before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Clear Litter The streets need cleaning and litter picking up. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head to the center of the village. *Step Two: Split into teams of two and figure out which area each team will cover. *Step Three: Spread out and pick up litter along the way. *Step Four: The bags of litter blow away in the wind. *Step Five: Catch each bag and dispose of the litter. *Step Six: Turn in your mission and deposit a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board. Weed Pulling A local villager needs some help with pulling weeds from their garden. Rank D Mission Procedure: *Step One: State receiving the mission from the Mission Board then head to thevillager's house. *Step Two: Locate the weeds to be pulled. *Step Three: Pull weeds out. *Step Four: Have one or two members pull the wrong thing out. *Step Five: Replant the wrongly pulled items. *Step Six: Inform the villager the work is done before turning in your mission and depositing a Mission Completed slip in the box next to the Mission Board.